1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to heat shield assemblies for vehicle exhaust systems.
2. Related Art
Vehicles with internal combustion engines typically include an exhaust system with a plurality of exhaust pipes, a catalytic converter, a muffler and (sometimes) a turbocharger. All of these components operate most efficiently at high temperatures. For example, the exhaust system typically is responsible for the oxidation of unburned hydrocarbons in the exhaust gas from the combustion process.
In order to protect other vehicle components from the heat of the exhaust gasses, most exhaust systems include one or more heat shields which encapsulate one or more of the components in the exhaust system. Typical heat shield assemblies are made substantially entirely of one or more insulating materials with very low thermal conductivities in order to directly insulate the exhaust components to maximizing the heat retained in the exhaust components to optimize the oxidation of unburned hydrocarbons in the exhaust gas from the combustion process.